


Whispers in the night

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Dispo Day, Eric and Speed both have something they need to get off their chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst the characters are not my own, this work is and I do not give permission for this work to be duplicated or posted anywhere else

Eric's arms wrap around Speed's body as he climbs under the covers with him. A silence falls between them as they lie together.

"Today, with IAB…" Eric begins to speak after a while but his words drift off again as he trails his fingers over Speed's chest. After a few seconds he continues "They asked if I had ever lied to someone who loved and trusted me."

"And you said yes." Speed replies quietly, Eric nods and rests his and on Speed shoulder as he continues "And now you're feeling guilty again." Eric nods a little again, edging even closer as Speed's fingers begin running through his hair slowly.

"I'm catholic," Eric mumbles, repeating his excuse from earlier that day "I always feel guilty."

There's another long silence filled by the sounds of the two men's breathing. During the silence, Eric's mind is racing a mile a minute until he suddenly blurts out

"I hate lying to everyone, Tim."

"I know you do." Is Tim's barely audible response.

"All the forced flirting, the bragging about girlfriends that don't exist,"

"I know, I know," Speed murmurs, still stroking Eric's hair soothingly.

"You almost died today," Eric continues, his voice is soft but full of the emotions he's suppressed all day at work.

"But I didn't." Speed's voice remains level, rational.

"You came close, you could have died and no one would have known about us, how we love each other, how you mean everything to me." After the words come out, Eric bites his lip and looks away. Though they both know how the other feels for them, they've never verbalised them before.

Speed guides Eric gently to face him once more, once they have eye contact once more, he murmurs softly "I understand your frustrations Eric, I tell the same lies you do, I've even lied and covered for you, but does it really matter what they think so long as we know the truth?"

"I guess it doesn't." Eric agrees slowly, in a soft voice. "I just wish that I could tell my family about us and have them be happy that I'm happy but I know I can't, they'd never understand."

"I know Eric," Speed know it well, Eric's family are far too catholic to understand, that's why they hide their life together from everyone. He kisses Eric's forehead lightly, hoping that it give him some comfort.

They lie together in silence as time passé, occasionally kissing and caressing one another, simply enjoying the fact that they still have one another.

"Eric, I have a confession to make," Speed finally, after a few hours, gathers the courage to say. Eric's on the verge of sleep as he speaks. "It's about the shoot out, my gun and the shoot out."

"You didn't fire," Eric say sleepily, not opening his eyes "I know."

"The gun jammed, I've been forgetting to clean it." Speed admits nervously "It's my own fault."

Eric's eyes open "Forget again, and I'll shoot you myself, clear?"

Speed sighs with a smile on his lips "Yes dear."


End file.
